


Fanvid: Far Away

by NeusWastedLife



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin - All Media Types, Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Disney crossover, Fan Vid, Fanvid, Fluff and Crack, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeusWastedLife/pseuds/NeusWastedLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, come on, think about this pairing: they make an adorable and epic couple *__* The complementation between their personalities and how Aladdin has encouraged the Beast from the beginning... (and, my friends, the Beast needs to appear more in slash pairings. Enough)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: Far Away

**Song:** Far Away, by Nickelback

**Films:** Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Disney

:-

  



End file.
